powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleocatra
Cleocatra was a cyborg cat/stopwatch-theme monster and is Cat O' Clock's cousin, she is the primary antagonist of the Christmas Special episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel, "Past, Present, and Future" and is the final threat of that season. Character History Cleocatra comes on Earth to fight the Ninja Steel Rangers and to avenge her cousin Cat O'Clock's defeat. She uses her time controller to freeze all Rangers and Redbot except Sarah who succeeds to take it and to escape with Santa Claus. She travels in the past to retrieve the Ninja Power Stars and returns just in time to save her friends. After calling the Lion Fire Armor, Brody uses the time controller and accidentally becomes a Mega Ranger. Cleocatra retrieves it and uses it to be gigantified. She fights Brody and the Robo Red Zord, though despite her strength, both Brody and the Robo Red Zord were able to easily overwhelm her. She is finally destroyed by the Lion Fire Red Ranger. Personality Compared to her cousin, she is quite rough. Her anger that the Rangers destroyed Cat O’Clock may make her more rough. She is also more clever and aggressive than her cousin, tho she is shown to care for Cat O' Clock as she is willing to defeat the Rangers as revenge for them destroying Cat O' Clock. Powers and Abilities *'Exdrodinary Jumper: '''Cleocatra can jump at incredible hights. *'Super Speed: Cleocatra can run in super fast speeds. *'''Mega Fireball: When enlarge, Cleocatra is able to unleash a massive light orange colored fireball from her both of her hands, this is persumable her strongest at as it was used as an attemp to defeat the Red Ranger. Arsenal *'Metal Claws:' Like her cousin, Cleocatra has metal claws for combat. *'Time Controller:' Cleocatra posses a time controller, which has three following ablilities. **'Time Freeze:' This function fires blue energy waves that can freeze time for whatever they hit. **'Time Portal:' This function creates portals in the timeline that can be used to time travel. **'Gigantification:' This function can be used to enlarge the user, such as with Brody and Cleocatra. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Cleocatra is voiced by Chelsea McEwan Millar. Notes * Cleocatra is the second monster to appear in a Christmas epiloge. The first being Heximas from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''and the third will be Snow Fright from ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. * Cleocatra is the first Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel monster to be gigantified without the use of Cosmo's stage machine. * Cleocatra is the very first Monster-Of-The-Week in the entire Power Ranger franchies to engage a Ranger while both are in giant form. * As of today it remains unknown of were Cleocatra came from, tho there are two posibilities, ** It is possible that during the events of "Galvanax Rises", the second part of the two-part season finale of Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Cleocatra survives the Ninja Steel asteroid attack on the Warrior Dome Ship. ** It is also likely possible that Cleocatra was sent by Odius off-screen as a warm up monster for her goal to take the Power Stars for Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. * Unlike her Sentai counterpart who was male, Cleocatra is female. * Cleocatra is somewhat a pun to the World's History name Cleopatra as well as appearances from TV show Tom & Jerry and video game Earthbound See Also *Cat O'Clock- cousin References Category:PR Final Monster Category:Christmas Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants